renxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
And Then There Were Memes
The time on the clock ticks in the classroom, as Derp waits for the bell to ring. The clock stands at 2:59:30, as Derp waits silently, literally about to break the desk he sits on out of impatience. Derp: Come on, come on... 15 seconds left before the bell rings. Teacher, standing up: Now I'd like to remind you guys there will be classes over the weekend, for the rest of this year before Christmas, you can come if you'd like. Derp, to himself: Yah right... (looks at the clock) The clock comes to it's last few seconds before the bell rings, and Derp stands up confidently. Teacher: Class dismissed! All the kids walk out of the class, and into the halls. A few kids begin to walk towards the same place and begin talking to each other, as if they meet there everyday. Other kids hop onto their skateboards, and skate through the halls, along with other kids that roller skate with them. A few teachers run out of the classrooms calmly, though still showing a slight detectable sign of happiness as they watch all the kids leave their classrooms as if leaving from the longest school day of their lives. A few girls and boys pull out their cellphones and begin to text / play games on them, as they begin walking through the halls while doing the same thing. Even the average every day bullies high-five the smaller nerds and begin to beat up everyone's backpacks instead, even the nerds assisting them. Even a teacher arrives and begins to help beat up the bags, as the principal notices, but decides to join too anyway. A teacher walks by a couple of kids holding a spray bottle, and sprays on the locker herself a message that says "Only Five days left!", and the kids start applauding, and begin spray painting with her. A couple of girls invite the girl with classes standing the corner over to their group.''' As kids from the farther ends of school come towards the locker, Derp walks over to his locker, and opens it, as a bunch of pictures of Derp with his shirt off posing falls out, and everyone looks at him, giving the entire situation a sense of awkwardness. (End Track) Derp: Um... (picks them up and stuffs them back into his locker) These are NOT mine... I swear. Derp's friend, Herl, facepalms and nods his head "no", as he walks over and tries to cover for Derp. Herl: These are... my pictures! Guy: You keep pictures of that guy with his clothes of? Derp: No wait, like I took them s- Girl: And you gave them to him? Guy: Are you two in some kind of "thing", because that's cool if you are... Herl: No I was jus- Other Guy: Well I think we should beat'em up! Derp: Come on there's no need for tha- Girl: Yah! Guy: Get them! Derp: NOOOO!!! Those are pictures of myself that I happen to take, and I admire myself when I look at it. Guy: Oh ok, I do that to. Other Guy: Yah, me three. Girl: Me four! ... Girl: What? Derp and Herp walk away, as the two guys walk the other direction, and everyone still there stares at the girl, awkwardly. Outside, a kid pushes over a smaller kid, then stands next to his friend. Guy: Hah, loser! Guy #2: Now this is how it's going to go down.Your going to give us all your lego people right now, and just maybe we won't beat you up today, just for Christmas spirit... Kid: But, but... I spent so much money on these marvel heroes... Guy #2: Well ho, ho, ho, its better to give than to keep. Guy: Good one! The kid attempts to run, but the first kid grabs him and slams him against a tree, holding a fist with his other hand, as the other kid starts laughing. "Put the kid down..." Guy: What the? Oh, it's just Derp, and his loser friend Herl. Herl: Seriously dude, put the kid down. You already know I have those pictures of you dressed up, apparently, as Buttercup from the Powerpuff girls, so stop messing with smaller kids, it's not cool. Guy: Mmm... You've got me. Guy #2: Your free to go this time, kid. Kid: That's what I thought! Mess with my marvel buddies again... The kid runs away, as the two guys suddenly face Derp and Herl. Guy / Bert: Great, now we have nothing to do. Guy #2/ Fart: Hope you're happy, dude. Derp: Sorry guys, just get another hobby... Herl: Like fishi- Derp: Shut up, Herl. A van shows up in the parking lot, as the windows roll down, and Derp's dad, Mr. Herpington's face shows. Derp's Dad: Come on, let's go. You can talk to the bullies later... Derp: Alright, dad! Come on Herl, let's go-OH HELL NO, you said we were going to the carnival, just the three of us! What's Derpina doing next to you? Derp: Well I thought we could bring the whole family with us, but your Mother had to deal with baby Gert Jr. Derp: But, why'd you bring the "her"? Derpina: I'm right here, and I didn't want to come either, blockhead! Now get in the back, I want to get this over with. Derp's Dad: Am I going to have to deal with you two's drama this summer...? Derp and Derpina stare at each other from distances, and Derp and Herp walk into the van from different sides, and they drive off. Derp: I was supposed to have the ultimate man time with my dad and Herl, but Ms. Drama has to come with us. Derpina: Hey, this wasn't how I intended to spend my day either! I was thinking I could go to the Mall with mom, get our nails done, then come home and do nothing all day! Herl: Hey guys I was thinking about th- Derpina: Shut up, Herl. Derp: What she said. Derp's Dad: This is going to be a long day... At the Carnival Derp, Herl, Derpina, and Derp's dad walk past the ticket line at the carnival, as a creepy clown walks by them, and looks at Herl with a creepy face. Rides are set up all around, many kids ride on rollercoasters as there are some elderly folks sitting on the ferris wheel. They walk around as men and women walking around with things to sell, and start yelling things like "Candy canes, get your Candy canes!", and the same clown comes by Herl and gives him a creepy look. Herl: I could've sworn that clow- Derp: Shut up, Herl. ... Derp: Just kidding, keep talking. Herl: That same damn clown came by me and gave me that creepy look. Derp: Maybe he just wants to sell you something... Derp's Dad: Alright kids, have fun. I'm going over to the ferris wheel, just going to enjoy the sights, and watch over you kids from up there. Derpina: We'll I'm going to see if there's a mall nearby. Herl: She's not gonna find a m- Derp: Don't tell her that, just leave it. Herp: We might go to the rollercoaster. Derp: Or we can go to Connor Forest, (whispers) Where Laura said we would meet... Herp: Oh yah, okay. Derp's Dad: Alright, glad we all chose what we wanted to do. Now before we go, I made lunch. Mr. Herpington takes out a lunchbox in his bad, and opens it. Worms appear, squirming inside the lunchbox. Everyone looks at the worms in disgust, except for Mr. Herpington, who has a hungry look in his face. A man in the distance looks at it, and throws up. Derp's Dad: Come on, what are you waiting for? Herl: I already ate... Derpina: This is why mom makes dinner... Derp: Yah I ate too, at school. Derp's Dad: More for me! Derpina looks away as Mr. Herpington stuffs the worms into his mouth, and Derp, Herp, and Derpina walk their seperate ways as everyone else looks at Mr. Herpington in disgust. Mr. Herpington continues to eat the worms, as he walks towards the ferris wheel. At the Connor Forest entrance, Derp and Herl sit on the bench, waiting for Laura. Ticket Man: Did you kids loose your tickets? Derp: No. Herl: We're waiting for someone. Ticket Man: May I ask who? Derp: Friend of ours, Laura. Ticket Man: The "her"? Herl: Yah. Ticket Man: Alright, that's fine with me... Derp: Anyways, you said Laura would arrive before we did... Herl: Maybe she's already in there. Derp: Nah, she'd wait for us. If we go in there before waiting for her- Laura: I'd kill you. Herl: Laura! Derp: Finally! What took so long? Laura: Mama makes good pancakes... Herl: Good enough for us. You ready to go in? Laura: Yah, but what the heck is that up there! Derp and Herl look up in the sky, and see a strange streak of light. It appears to flicker and stand still, but they all begin to notice small movements as the light continues to flicker. It slowly appears to get bigger in the sky, as Herl and Derp look in shock. Ticket Man: Never seen dip before in my life... The light begins to get closer, and closer, as they all begin to notice is as a meteor, and '''boom!' ''... ... ... ... The meteor redirects itself back into the sky just before hitting them, as it begins to make weird formations in the sky, and gusting flames out of itself, then it redirects into the forest. Herl: What the hell was that...? Ticket Man: Well don't just stand here, give me your tickets and go check it out! Laura, Derp, and Herp hand the man their tickets, as he opens the entrance and lets them in. The three begin to run through the dim-lighted tent, continuing to run through and ignoring signs that say "Welcome to Connor", and "Hope you enjoy this experience!". Herp slips and falls, but then gets right back up and runs next to Derp and Laura again, until they finally get to the other side of the tent. They continue to run, and they open the tent and go out, to see the meteor flying around across the forest. The meteor begins to fly towards them as they begin to run away, and it smashes into the ground, destroying through rubble and putting a hole in the Earth just as Laura, Derp, and Herl move out of the way. They see the meteor's outside shell crack apart, as a man dress as a knight falls out, rolling to the ground, stopped by the tree behind him. (End Track) A creature comes out of it, that appears to have a 3d prism-like Pop Tart body, and a tiger face, legs, and tail. It looks at the knight and smiles. Knight: You'll never take the weapons of Memetra, Nyan Tiger... Nyan Tiger: Oh, give it up already. We've been crossing galazies for years now, and I think your getting tired. Just give me the Memematrix, the Pentium, and the Demonic Rage Orb, so I can go back to dominating another planet, I'm on a schedule. Knight: We'll guess what, there's been a change of plans. Thanks to you, there's a new DNA Sample in the Memematrix! The Knight slams his wrist. The Memetrix flashes green, and the transformation sequence begins, The Knight's armor begins to come off, and green kirby krackle revolves around him, As the Memetrix begins to sink into his arms, and his eyes begin to turn green, He begins to mutate, as the transformation begins. His teeth begin to grow sharper, and his nose begins to change shape. His skin changes color, and his hair begins to grow longer. He begins to grow more hair, that almost covers his entire body, as more hair grows on his head, and his hair grows into the hair of a lion. His eyebrows get thicker, as his jaw begins to expand, and the nails on his fingers, begin to form into claws. His ears grow larger, and his feet grow claws also, then his hair changes color, into a light tan and brown. Then the true transformation happens, and his muscles begin to slightly enlarge. His spine begins to change shape, and his claws begin to curve. Most of his clothes have been ripped apart, and his eyes grow skinny pupils, as his teeth match up to his lips, and the full transformation continues. The kirby krackle energy gets violent, as the man roars, he begins to grow his tail, and it grows hair also. His spine almost finishes changing shape, as the man grows whiskers, his face begins to fully develop, and he begins to grow smaller in size. A PopTart-like prism forms around him, as he continues to shrink. His bones grow in, and he gets on all fours. He fully develops, as his tail stops growing. He stops mutating, and the transfromation is done! *transforms*''' (End Track)'' '''''Alien: Nyan Lion! Nyan Tiger: You copycat... you don't deserve that device. Plus, I've been this alien my whole life, you only know what to do you from watching me do it. Nyan Lion runs in a circle, forming a tornado that picks Nyan Tiger up and then kicks him into the sky, then transforms back into the Knight. Derp: Um, what? Knight: Don't worry, this was destiny. It was supposed to happen, my dear boy. Herl: What's going on? Knight: I am the Galaxy Meme Knight, and I've come to deliver the weapons of Memetra to the next generation a galaxy heroes. Laura: What are they? Knight: Now don't go on picking which weapon you want, they were chosen for you. Don't question the situation, accept it. Laura: Um, okay? Knight: Take these. You will take the Memetrix, young man. You have fifteen DNA samples, dial the watch and transform. Derp takes the Memetrix, as it latches to his arms. He dials it, then releases, than slams the Omnitrix down as he transforms! Derp's DNA begins to shift violenty, and then it continues to change. Mutation suddenly begins, as the Memetrix sinks into Ren's arm. His eyes begin to turn green, and his eyebrows thicken, the kirby krackle spins around him, until he can't be seen. Then it clears out of the way, and he begins to develop. The Kirby Krackle changes color slightly, as Ren's bones begin to expand. His spine arches a bit, and his neck grows slightly longer, as he continues to mutate, and the full transformation begins. His bones expland even more, and they begin to grow thicker, and his muscles begin to grow too, and they continue to bulge out. His eyes turn white, and a circle pupil forms, as his skin turns white, and the transformation is finished! (End Track) '*transforms*'' ''Memetrix'': Deskflip Transformation, complete. '''Knight: It does that the first time... You, take the Pentium, it will serve as your partner. Use it as an electronic shapeshifter. It can also help Derp with a bio on his meme aliens. Herl: Alright! Herl grabs the cube, as it morphs into a slime puppy in Herl's hands. It then morphs around Herl and transforms him. The mecha dog continues morphing around Herl, creating a suit of armor that forms around him. The armor begins to show enhancements, such as a jetpack and a missile launcher. The armor finalizes, and makes the slightest adjustments, and then transforms! *transforms* Herl (Mecha Suit): Cool... Knight: Let's make this quick, I must leave. You, young lady, take the Demonic Rage Orb! Laura: Why do I have to be the demon? Laura grabs the orb, as it disappears. The energy envelops Laura's body, and turns her into a demonic version of her self, in shorts and a half-shirt, and horns coming from her head. Derp / Deskflip: Hey Lady... Laura / Demonia: Shut up. Knight: Alright, I've got to go. I'm pretty sure people will be here any minute and they will see you guys. Get things done fast, Nyan Tiger's coming! In a flash, the knight teleports away. (End Track) Nyan Tiger flies at high speeds towards the ground. Nyan Tiger: You kids don't know at all what you're doin', now hand over the weapons. Deskflip: Why don't you come a get it, bro... Nyan Tiger: So be it... Herl (Mecha Suit): It's time to take out t- Demon / Laura: Shutup, Mecha Herl. Deskflip: Let's flip this desk! Nyan Tiger: You asked for this... Nyan Tiger runs towards Deskflip and knocks him into the air, causing Deskflip to fly up, then runs towards Herl and Laura with both arms out and hits them towards the tree. Herl attempts to fly into the air, but knocks into Deskflip as they both fall to the ground. Laura attempts to punch Nyan Tiger, but he grabs her, spins her around, throws her up into the air slightly, then jumps onto his hands and kicks Laura into the air. Deskflip then lifts a tree of the ground and hits Nyan Tiger with it, as Herl points his arms in Nyan Tiger's direction and fires missiles at them, then Laura stops her self in the air, and begins to fly, although she freaks out. Herl (Mecha Suit): Didn't know I could do that... Deskflip: Forget your lame missiles, I've got guns! *kisses muscles* DESK FLIP! Deskflip runs towards Nyan Tiger and begins to punch him in the face. Nyan Tiger kicks him back, and begins to run towards Deskflip. Nyan Tiger jumps up and kicks Deskflip, although Deskflip blocks it with his upper right arm, and races to punch Nyan Tiger, but instead hits the ground as Nyan Tiger moves out the way and kicks Deskflip over. Laura flies down and attempts to punch Nyan Tiger, but is instead thrown at a tree, knocking it over. Nyan Tiger: Dammit, I came here too late. Guess I'll just have to do it without the weapons. Herl (Mecha Suit): What? Laura Demon: Can somebody help me up? Nyan Tiger: Call in the C Drones, I repeat call in the C Drones... Deskflip: What? Nyan Tiger flies into the sky, then dashes off at hyper speeds. They all begins to look confused. Herl's suit transforms back into the Pentiam puppy. Herl: Aw, I'll name this little guy Peter. Laura Demon: Great, nobody here knows how to turn me back to...me. Deskflip: You look fine the way you are, my lady... ... Deskflip: Okay then. Let's see if I can change back... Deskflip attempts to dial the Omnitrix